Beautiful Eyes
by Atem-prince of darkness
Summary: *Do not own yugioh* Atem is the new king who is looking for a wife.He meets Teana at his birthday and coronation day. Love is in the air but so is a bit of miscommunication. Will they be able express them selves or drift apart forever? P.s (I speak different languages so most of my fanfiction will have a translation of a song related to the story)let me know if you recognize it.


Beautiful eyes

Atem stood in front of the mirror to take one last look before heading towards the alter.

"I don't have a choice but to agree to this I just hope she's not being forced...to marry me. "I've loved her ever since the day I laid eyes on her...well I couldn't really see her face much it was mostly her eyes...beautiful eyes just like the ocean"he recalled that day he saw her for the first time.

She was one of the many dancers at his royal court. Atem wasn't paying much attention as he thought it was unnecessary for all this at his 19th birthday even though it was a big deal for his father and the rest of his family and friends because it was the day he inherited the throne as the new king. His father the previous king stepped down as he was getting sicker by the day and he wanted to see his son become the king settle down and have his own family.  
That's why he requested Atem to choose a wife and get and status did not matter to the king what mattered to him was a good kind honest heart that was welling to put their peoples need in front of their own.

The birthday celebration was to go on for three days as this was a big thing the princes birthday and his coronation as well.  
The palace was lite up with lights and decorations everywhere Atem was sitting on the throne beside his father not really enjoying but had to keep smiling for the sake of his father and everyone else.

Carefully looking around...his eyes landed on two beautiful shinning jewels...his heart skipped a beat...and he kept staring at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and following her every move. The rest of her face was covered with gold vail but he could tell every inch of her face was as beautiful and breathtaking.

Suddenly her eyes landed on him...her eyes widened as soon as their eyes connected and held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. He could fee that she was nervous looking at him what it looked like she gasped behind the cover and tried to avert her eyes from him breaking the spell. But he kept his gaze on her the whole time and followed her around. That kept going for the rest of the night until the ceremony was over he badly wanted to get away from everything and everyone to go to her talk to her get to know her but he couldn't everyone was surrounding him and congratulating him. Once he was done with everything he looked around only to find that the group of dancers were leaving the hall. He stared walking towards them they all gasped seeing him coming near and bowed down slightly as a sign of respect he nodded his head with a smile but his eyes kept searing for the blue jewels he came to adore the whole night.

There she was...he spotted her he kept his eyes on her for a minute until she looked up suddenly as if she sensed him...again he saw her eyes widening and she started going backwards couple steps then she ran...seeing this he ran after her a bit confused as to what caused her to do that.

They ran outside towards the garden...going after her he called "wait...please...I wish to speak with you nothing else"  
Hearing this she froze one the spot...slowly turned around and bowed her head..."I'm sorry your highness...I..I I didn't mean to make you run after me...please forgive me"

Now he stood there frozen...inside his head " her voice...is just as beautiful"  
"You do not need to bow down your head...I shouldn't have ran after you...forgive me"  
They stood there looking at each other for couple seconds before she broke the contact and looked down.  
"You dance beautifully...what is your name"?

Her heart started thumping hearing his masculine voice she didn't reply for a bit as she was searching for her voice...it disappeared somewhere in the back of her throat.  
"My name is Teana your highness"  
"Teana,what a pretty name" Are you here by yourself"?  
"I'm here with the rest of the dancers"  
I'm not from this village...I'm an orphan I live in the village next to yours your highness"

Hearing this for some reason saddened him..."I see,how long are staying at the palace for"?  
"Three days...just for your celebrations"  
Silence fell between them as he didn't know what else to say but something was bothering him...what was it?  
Suddenly he realized...I haven't seen her face..."may I...uh...can you lower your face cover please?"  
Without thinking she looked into his eyes..."why"? The words were out before she could stop herself.  
Atem was a bit surprised as no one has every asked him why...not that he's a scary person with temper but because no one dared and here was this girl questioning him...he sort of liked it.  
A little smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth..."please I wish to see the rest of your face...I want to know if it matches your beautiful blue jewels" he was surprised at his own words.

Looking at him with something he didn't clearly understand in her eyes...was it fear? Admiration?...dare I say affection?

She kept her eyes on him never breaking the contact she slowly raised her hand to her face and started lowering the cover.  
A small gasp escaped his lips once the vail left her face.  
Beautiful face with perfect nose...pink cheeks...fair and smooth skin and...his eyes landed on her perfect plush lips like rose petals.  
"Is it to your liking your highness"? Her voice broke his trance.  
He came a little closer without realizing what he's doing his hand reached up and touch her cheeks..."so soft"he said in a whisper his thumb lightly brushed her lips.

She was surprised by his action, but she didn't dare to say another word like before ...her cheeks were burning red with embarrassment...but what scared her is that she liked the feel of his touch on her face..."Teana... get a hold of yourself he's the king...he's never going to feel that way for you...you're dreaming too high"  
"But...but why does it feel good why does it feel right?...why do I want to give everything I have to him right now?..."even thou I barely know him...I'd die to be his to be in his arms to look into those breathtaking eyes...to hear his raspy voice call my name".in her head

"I want to spend watever time I have left with him...I don't know if this is love or the beginning of it I've never felt this way before but I'll give him anything he wants from me just for that one look of his beautiful eyes". Teana thought to herself her emotions were so strong she didn't realize she was tearing up.

Atem seeing her tear up snatched his hand away from her face "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to impose please forgive me" but I just wish to spend some time with you while you're here"...hope I'm not asking too much is that alright with you?"

While waiting for her answer all sorts of thoughts ran through his head..." I scared her by doing such a thing...I shouldn't have done that she probably thinks so low of me...but I couldn't help it my hand had a mind of its own I couldn't stop it...she's so beautiful...every time I look at her something tugs at my heart...do I like her? Do I love her?...but it can't be...I just met her we barely know each other I need to spend more time with her I want to get to know her.

"Of course your highness" came her tiny voice.  
Atem was happy to hear her answer but he thought it's because he's the king and she won't refuse him...but he'd take this opportunity and get to know her.

And like that they spent all their time together they talked and shared everything not that there was much to say anyway. And just like that it was time for Teana to leave for her village.

"Your highness... thank you very much for spending your precious time with me but I must leave now...inside her thoughts she had other things to say but could not voice them (due to their very different statuses a king and a commoner) "you're the king of my heart you've won me over with just your eyes there's nothing I wouldn't do for you only if you could ask only if you knew what you've become to me in the past couple days. I'm taking with me your generosity your bravery your handsome face and your hauntingly beautiful eyes that has taken everything away from me my peace and my sleep in return I leave my heart...a heart that has nothing else but pure love for you a heart that will always belong to you forever and always...I love you my king with all my heart...I hope to see you someday again...her thoughts ended bringing her back.

Atem is having the same thoughts as Teana..."I wish I could tell you how much I've come to love you in the past days your in every way perfect for me you strong your beautiful and full of light...and I know if I asked you to stay by my side you will out of the respect you have for the king but I want you to stay on your own make your own decision choose for yourself... our time was short with each other but that's more than enough for me to live my life with the memories of you...you'll always have my heart my beautiful dancer ...my love my life belongs to you and only you no matter whom I end up marrying in the end.

Weeks passed and the previous king got sicker and he need to see his son being married to someone he loves someone as strong as him and kind hearted. He called for his son and soon Atem came in the room.

"Forgive me my son as I am pressuring you into this but I don't have much time I just want to see you get married.

"Father please...do not apologize your wish is my command I will do as you say but I have a condition...Her eyes has to be an ocean blue colour"...thinking of Teana and her beautiful eyes he put the condition in front of his father.

"Very well my son"

And now here he was waiting to be married to the girl who has blue eyes.  
He never saw the girl or met her he just agreed to marry her. The bride had a veil over her face which he couldn't very well make out her face from behind it and he had just kisssed her hand instead on the lips. But he kept getting a familiar feeling from her and all he could think about was Teana.

In their bed chambers he came in after his bride and after he was done seeing off all the guests.

Lights were off... he came and sat on his side of the bed not facing his wife...he didn't know wat to say to her to make her feel comfortable because of the circumstances they got married in.

"I'm sorry for all this...that it had to be this way so sudden but my father is ill and I had to do as he requested...we...can take things slowly get to know each other better before we become proper husband and wife... his words were cut off when he heard...

"But we already know each other "

..."it's the same voice as T...no it cannot be"thinking in his head he turned around to face his wife he turned on the light to see who that is.

To his shock...Teana was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at him so lovingly.  
"No...it can't...I must be imagining things...he got up "forgive me" and started waking towards the door.  
He was shocked to see her face he thought he was imagining the girl he loved so much on his wife.

Tears were now on Teanas face..."what went wrong?"...when they came to my house I...I thought he was the one who sent them to look for me"...I was wrong this was a coincident...ohmygod how could this be? Crying even harder in her new room all alone by herself.

A week went by Atem never came into the room he was still in denial he thought if he'd go in the room he'll imagine Teana again and might end up doing something with the wrong person for wrong reasons.

But he had to come to the room eventual to consummate their marriage...as much as he didnt want to he had to because the kingdom already demanded for a future heir.

When he came came in he saw her again thats when he realized he wasn't imagining things this is Teana...his Teana the one he loved so much she's finally his but this was wrong to her she didn't want this or at least she never said anything about her feelings.

"Teana...I am so sorry for everything that has happened I didn't know my father chose you if I knew I would've stopped him.

Hearing this Teanas tears just fell down...that's not why she was hoping to hear he just confirmed all her fears this indeed was a coincidence her world was crushing around her..."what am I suppose to do now"?she thought to herself there's not going back this would be a huge insult to the kingdom if I leave I have no choice but to stay and be his wife and queen.

"Please forgive me Teana"he slowly took her arms and pulled her towards him into a hug..."oh god how I wished to do this one day" they both thought in their heads.

Once she calmed down he sat her down and started talking a bit more seriously now.

"Teana...as you know we're married and it's been a week already soon everyone will want to know the news for a future heir to the throne...as much as I hate it I cannot delay it any longer...both theirs cheeks were burning red..."but i won't force you into anything either" I'll wait for you whenever you're ready...she shook her head.

"It's fine...I know my duties it's something we have to do eventually...her heart breaking inside a thousand times...I want to tel you how much I love you how much I want to be with you I wish I could voice these emotions.

" I wish I could tell you it's not just duties I wish to love you forever and make this night special for you".

They leaned in towards each other and their lips touched...Teana could not hold her emotions any longer tears were threatening to come out of her eyes but she shut them tight and gave everything into the kiss.

Slowly laying down on the bed after what seemed like decades of kissing each other their clothes came off piece by piece each being careful not to rush the other. What they both they didn't know that how much the other wanted to make love.

"Alright this is going to hurt both of us a bit...more you than me let me know if you want me to stop"

Just as he was about to enter her he heard a soft sob...he looked up confused because he hasn't entered her yet she can't be in pain..."Teana"...are...he was cut off  
..."I...I love you...I love you so much she kept repeating between sobs.  
Atem was frozen hearing these three words...she loves me?how? When?where?all these thoughts are running throu his head.

Teana opened her teary eyes to look at his expression what she saw was...love passion for her she was confused.  
"Atem...I'm sorry to say it so suddenly but I thought I should tell you let you know it may have been a coincidence we got married but I knew what I was doing the day they came to my house...Atem I've loved you ever since we first met...I've always loved you and I left my heart behind here with you when I left...I never thought I'd be coming back to you."tears falling down.

He couldn't take it anymore but he didn't know how to say it how to show her how much he's loved her since the first time they met and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears...she loved him...she loved him back just as much. Realizing he hasn't answered her the best next thing he could do to verbal confession...he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips...after a while Teana tasted salt in her mouth she opened her eyes to see him crying...she was confused and put a hand in his cheek  
"Atem...before she could continue he gave her a look...looking for permission to enter her she slowly nodded her head.  
After adjusting to the feeling he started rocking them both pain was turned into soft moans...just as they were going to climax he leaned down and whispered in her ear..."I love you Teana...I've always loved you too...she gasped hearing that but couldn't respond as the both reached their end.

Not sure what just happened they both still held on to each other now facing one another..."I'm sorry when I heard you said you love me I couldn't think of showing my love for you better than to make love to you...I should've told you before but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way..."

"I'm sorry I should've said something earlier but I was afraid for the same reasons"once again tears were falling down her face.

"I love you Teana it's always been you and always will be you.

"And I've loved you every since I looked into your eyes on the day of your birthday...your eyes kept me captive I couldn't do anything after looking into them...you had my heart even when we were worlds apart Atem"

And with the proper verbal confession they were once again expressing their love through their bodies.

One with the beautiful eyes  
Has Teased my heart..  
And Trembled the tavern (of my heart)  
He took away my peace,sight and tears along with him

I sway/swing with every pace I use to walk wobbly  
I use to burn like a flickering flame  
What kind of intoxication does your eyes have  
I shiverly cling to your arrow  
Like snake wrapped around sandlewood  
I'm out of my senses  
You're like intoxication  
The conditions of desires is like that

He took away my peace,sight and tears along with him 


End file.
